


Fár

by Audlie45



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Impregnation, Lesbian Sex, Plot, Smut, Strap-On, loki's a little shit, no protection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audlie45/pseuds/Audlie45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy needs a break. And a one night stand.</p><p>First chapter can be read as a oneshot btw, if you don't wanna get all up into the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this little idea popped in my head and I had to write it out ha so let me know if you like it cause I kind of had an idea to expand on it but I’m not sure anyone would like it so yea enjoy and feedback is always welcome ^.^

When Thor’s not around bringing all his weird bad luck and freaky psychotic family, life is pr-etty boring. Darcy always found it hard to focus much on Jane’s work since she didn’t really understand what was going on most of the time, but she’d been slowly getting a grasp of certain things here and there.

Now, she was completely lost. All this new info Jane got from the last clusterfuck of freaky alien elf things that landed here managed to progress her work by leaps and bounds, leaving Darcy back in her confused and bewildered dust. So, much of Darcy’s work was just running around getting coffee and making sure Jane and Erik got both enough sleep and food to continue on with their sciency stuff.

Ian had stuck around for a bit after the whole incident but ended up leaving after an unpleasant break up, in which Ian claimed there was a relationship and Darcy was sooooo no having it. He was cute and easily manipulated, which was just no fun anymore. Darcy needed more than that and he couldn’t give it to her. She needed a man who could match her snarky attitude and maybe one up her every once in a while. She needed someone to keep her on her toes. Hell, it didn’t even have to be a man, just someone who could alleviate the boredom of her routine after work or on weekends, hell for one damn night.

One miraculous Friday night, Jane had decided she needed sleep so badly she ended up passing out over her desk at 6pm. Erik and Darcy managed to carry her to the nearby couch so she’d be at least a little more comfortable. Darcy convinced Erik to take a break for the night so they could be rested tomorrow for more researchy stuff, but sleep was the last thing on her mind. She needed a night out, a bar, some drinks and a one night stand.

After heading back to her tiny little apartment, Darcy decided on something dark but sexy. She searched through her closet for her holed black leggings, long army green sleeveless band shirt and leather boots. After a quick shower and mussing her hair up a bit to get that wavy just woke up look, she added some black eye liner with a dark green shadow and found her favorite long necklace with a skull that had crystals in the eye sockets. Finally, she was ready. Tonight was going to be so much fun.

* * *

 

Finding a club was the easy part. There were only about three clubs in this town and two were strictly country music and line dancing, so her obvious choice was the one and only Revolution. A fairly new club, Revolution seems to pulse with the youth of the town, the only haven from the work, sand and sun for anyone who didn’t want to dosey doe in a cowboy hat. Darcy had passed by it a few times on her coffee runs, remembering that it was one of the buildings that had been destroyed by the, aptly named Destroyer, but had been rebuilt while they were gone Thor hunting in London. When they’d returned it was empty with a “For Rent” sign in the window and only about two months ago had it been taken up and turned into the club she was now standing in.

Showing her ID to the man at the door, no cover thankfully, Darcy decided to have a drink before she headed to the dance floor. After starting a tab and downing two Modelos, the swaying bodies were becoming a very enticing site. One more beer and she was out on the floor blending in with the crowd, swaying to whatever music the DJ decided to belt out.

The songs all sounding the same and mixing together, not knowing when one ended and one began Darcy could feel herself relaxing and losing herself. It was such a refreshing feeling to move as one with the crowd and not have to pay attention to anyone around you, not worry if they needed to eat, drink or sleep but just coexist with them all a small loud space.

After what felt like a good half hour of dancing, she decided it was time for another drink and headed to the bar.

“One more Modelos my man!”

The bartender nodded and began readying her drink.

Looking to her left, Darcy could see a man attempting to chat up a dark haired woman who seemed to be rolling her eyes and so ready to be done with the guy. Noticing she was drinking the same as she’d ordered and was almost done, she waved to the bartender holding up two fingers so he knew to get her one more drink and sidled up behind the guy.

The bartender handed her the drinks and she promptly started scooting herself between the guy and the edge of the bar he was leaning on.

“Excuse me, dude, could you move please?” Turning her eyes to the dark haired girl with amazingly sharp green eyes. “Hey babe, I got your refill.” She winked at her to take the hint. Hopefully, she wasn’t making a complete ass of herself.

“Oh thanks dear, I’ve been wondering when you’d get back.” The dark haired woman said with a smooth British accent and a large smile on her face. She leaned closer to Darcy giving her a peck on the cheek.

Turning to the man who stood stock still behind them, Darcy gave him a smile and a raised eyebrow.

“Can I help you?”

“No, I guess not.” And he stalked away disappearing in the crowd.

“Thank you. He was really becoming a bother.”

“No problem, I’m good getting out of awkward situations. I just wasn’t sure you needed out of one till I saw you roll your eyes.” Chuckling a bit Darcy looked up to the woman before her and took in her full appearance.

She was wearing a gold and black tube skirt that went to her knees, gold heels and a dark green loose blouse with a plunging neckline showing off her many gold necklaces. Her hair was a little past shoulder length, curling slightly at the ends and jet black. She was devastatingly beautiful with piercing green eyes and angular features almost too masculine but worked well with her full lips and large eyes. She had a mischievous look in her eyes, permanent smirk and one eye brow constantly on the ready to lift at a moment’s notice.

Darcy couldn’t help but swallow and blink a few times before steeling herself. This woman was way too beautiful for a place like this. She was dressed too posh and elegant to be kicking it in this tiny town’s only decent club. As corny as she felt, she had to ask.

“So, what’s a pretty thing like you doin’ in a place like this?” She puffed out a small laugh, the alcohol making it harder to care whether she was being clever or lame.

Smirking and looking Darcy up and down the woman turned her body in the barstool to face her and leaned one elbow on the bar.

“Oh, just passing through, checking up on some work I’ve had here in town. What about you? Do you live here?”

Taking a minute to catch her breath, Darcy had to stop herself from glancing down at the woman’s glaring necklaces which inadvertently plunged with her neckline into her ample cleavage.

Darcy wasn’t one to call herself a lesbian because she’d only ever been with men, but on occasion there have been a few women she’d checked out and thought about hooking up with. She’d never approached any and definitely never had dealings with a woman before but this woman was stirring feels in her only the very few super hot guys she’d dated her freshmen year in college gave her. Hell, she was nearly soaking her leggings with the look she was giving her right now.

“Uh, yea, well no, actually, I’m just here for school. I do all kinds of sciency stuff with my boss. I’m an intern.” Smiling like a doof, from the look she gave her, Darcy realized she was rambling and had forgotten to introduce herself. “Oh, I’m Darcy, by the way.”

“Fár, it’s nice to meet you Darcy.”

After that it was small talk and light flirting till they finished their drinks and Fár suggested they go dance for a while.

Out on the dance floor, Fár moved like no one in the club. Her body swayed and curved like a snake, smoothly and perfectly on beat. Darcy felt completely inadequate until she moved her back to her and began slowly grinding against her. The music was entrancing and by the time she knew it Darcy had her hands on Fár’s hips and mouth on her neck while Fár had one hand in her hair and one on her side keeping her close.

They only stopped dancing once throughout the night to get a few more drinks. Darcy, already a little buzzed, never noticed how Fár didn’t look the slightest bit drunk, even after three more drinks and four shots. By the end of the night they’d danced nearly the entire time and were of the few last to leave the bar at closing time.

Walking clumsily to her car, Darcy felt Fár holding on to her arm. Not realizing it was for her safety and not Fár’s. Getting to her car, Darcy couldn’t quite comprehend that she was being led to the passenger seat and being driven to her apartment.

After she was pulled from her car and led to her building, she didn’t see that Fár hadn’t asked for her apartment number and didn’t even use the keys to open the door.

Everything was a haze of following the raven hair of the woman in front of her through her own apartment into her bedroom. She could feel her clothes being removed to the floor and then being laid on the bed.

A hand came up to her forehead, warmth spread through her body and suddenly she wasn’t quite as drunk as she had been, mild buzz from maybe 4 beers lingering but nothing as heavy and mind clouding as before.

Remembering where she was and who brought her but not quite caring about details like how she got there, Darcy sat up to see Fár standing next to the bed stark naked.

“Hello dear.” Biting her lip with a smirk, crawled into bed next to her.

“Hey” Was all Darcy could say in a breathy moan. She could feel herself wet already and was sure it was extremely obvious by her flushed face and dilated eyes.

Wasting no time, Fár leaned forward and pressed her lips to Darcy’s. She had such a soft mouth and Darcy leaned in deepening the kiss. Fár placed a hand in Darcy’s hair as she licked along her bottom lip requesting entrance.

Opening her mouth, Darcy let herself get lost in the dance their tongues were engaged in and hadn’t realized when Fár had gotten on top of her, straddling her hips.

Darcy let her hand rest at the swell of her hips as she bucked towards her hoping to ease the ache she was feeling. In response, Fár moved her hand from her hair down to her right breast kneading it and pinching at her nipple. Breaking the kiss she moved down her neck and collar bone to pay attention to her left breast as her other hand moved lower between them to caress the slick folds below.

Darcy gasped at the feel of her delicate fingers rubbing slow, lazy circles at her entrance only occasionally flicking upwards to hit her clit.

Unsure of how to continue, Darcy slowly moved her hands from Fár’s hips to her shoulders as she continued her assault on her breasts. Panting lightly and bucking into her hand Darcy could already feel herself building to her orgasm and she hadn’t even penetrated her yet.

As if she’d heard her thoughts, Fár pulled away and leaned back slightly with a smirk on her face. Pulling a handkerchief from seemingly nowhere, she leaned forward again and placed it over Darcy’s eyes.

“Don’t worry I won’t hurt you, I just want you to be surprise.”

Confused, Darcy could feel Fár shifting around on the bed, finally stopping in between her legs. She felt her thighs grasped in Fár’s delicate hands and with surprising strength she managed to pull them both up and open.

Darcy gasped and gripped the sheets at the sudden movement but quickly relaxed and moaned as she felt a tongue lap at her spread entrance.

Fár started with slow, long, full tongue laps occasionally paying special attention to her clit. Darcy was writhing and moaning tossing her head back. No one had treated her so delicately and roughly at the same time. Fár’s strength and eagerness to dive right in was something Darcy had never experienced before. Every guy she’d been with was horrible at this and never knew what to do so she’d just fake it so they could move on to the next activity but the way Fár caressed her inner lips and lightly dipped her tongue at her entrance was rushing her to that precipice she never knew she could reach with a woman.

Speeding up her movements, Fár flicked at her clit a few more times before delving her tongue inside. Essentially being fucked by a tongue was something entirely new for Darcy and she was thoroughly enjoying the experience.

Finally able to unclench a hand from the bed sheets, Darcy reached to Fár’s hair pressing lightly as she got closer and closer with each thrust of her tongue.

With a scream, Darcy came hard. Stars shooting off behind her eyelids under the handkerchief and gasping for air she hadn’t realized she was trapping Fár between her legs. Embarrassed she let go quickly and relaxed.

“Oh I’m so-“ Before she could finish Fár’s mouth came down on hers thrusting her tongue into her mouth like she had done her pussy just second ago. Tasting herself on her tongue Darcy could still feel her arousal even though she was still coming down from her orgasm.

Bucking instinctually Darcy could feel something between their bodies that wasn’t there before, something long, stiff and cold. Reaching down she grasped at the foreign object feeling a cold, rubbery and ridged appendage.

Sitting up quickly and removing the handkerchief, Darcy looked Fár in the eyes, surprised and confused.

The ever present smirk only widened to a mischievous smile as Darcy lowered her gaze to the long, thick, rubber member hanging from Fár’s hips.

“I thought you might like a good fuck.” The word fuck coming out in the most sensual tone, Darcy almost forgot what she was looking at. She was wearing a strap on. A very large dark green cock, almost black in the dark room, wobbling close to her entrance Darcy relaxed not sure how she would have handled Fár suddenly growing a cock out of nowhere.

“What about you? I owe you an orgasm you know.”

Fár just giggled a little and leaned forward, her lips moving against her ear as she spoke.

“Oh I’ll get it, don’t you worry love” Sending shivered down Darcy’s spine.

Raising her hands to Fár’s shoulders and wrapping her legs around her waist, Darcy was ready to go.

“Well alrighty then, let’s get movin’” and with little warning Fár grasped the base of the cock and in one hard thrust was completely sheathed within Darcy. In mild shock Darcy stilled completely. Surprised there was little resistance but then realizing she was completely soaked from her last orgasm.

Fár began moving slowly, pulling out half way and pushing back in. The slow pace was perfect for her recovering walls and the build began again.

Suddenly, Fár pulled back nearly completely and stopped. Looking up Darcy could see something in her eyes that wasn’t there before. Something flickered across her face and then was gone. Slightly confused Darcy let out a scream when she was impaled completely and none too gently.

Screwing her eyes shut as the pace picked up to an almost inhuman speed, Darcy’s grip on Fár’s shoulders tightened almost painfully.

Gasps and squeals were escaping Darcy’s lips. Sounds she’d never made during sex in the past but this was on an entirely different level, she was being plowed into the mattress and loving it.

Opening her eyes she could see Fár’s dark hair obscuring her face in the dark room. The street lamp through the window from a block away was the only lighting coming in making the room near completely black. Throwing her head back Darcy attempted to put more leverage into her hips to match the intense pace.

Glancing down something looked different. Through the cloud of her building climax Darcy was unsure of what she was seeing but was pretty sure this wasn’t what it looked like.

A smooth chest where large round globes had hung, lean thin hips with no leather straps around them and a full flesh colored cock plunging into her pussy.

Her orgasm hit her harder than she’d expected distracting her from the stilled form above her and the pulsing cock inside her spilling deep in her womb.

As soon as she came to her sense’s Darcy whipped her head back to see Fár leaning over her with her hand under the strap on. Blinking rapidly, Darcy tried to remember if what she saw was real. Had she seen that flat chest? Had she seen that thick, very real cock?

From under the curtain of dark hair, green eyes met blue with a smile. Pulling out and collapsing on top of her, Fár nuzzled herself under Darcy’s neck. Without lifting herself, she undid the straps and pulled the strap on out from underneath them. Darcy made sure to get a good look to confirm it was still the same dark green color and it was.

Shifting lightly, they cuddling into each other and sighed, Darcy the last to fall asleep, her mind and body too tired to dwell on what she may or may not have seen.

Darcy never felt the warm body disappear from her grasp as the light came up through the window and couldn’t tell the difference between her own wetness and the seed that currently filled her.


	2. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning with Darcy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a short but it's just setting up for more ^.^ hope you guys enjoy. Sorry no smut here but there will be more later!

Darcy woke up feeling amazing but extremely sore at 4pm. "Holy shit." Was all that came to mind.

Feeling around she found that Fár was gone. 'Oh well it was fun while it lasted.' The night had gone perfectly, although a little different than Darcy had expected, she'd met her requirement for the night.

What had happened though? Was that flat chest and large flesh colored member real or was it just her imagination? Was she drunker than she thought she was at the time? Was she possibly hallucinating immediately before her second mind blowing orgasm of the night? These were all questions Darcy was unable to answer especially before her morning coffee.

Sitting up and looking towards the window she noticed something shiny on the floor. 'What the heck is that?' Upon closer inspection Darcy noticed it was gold. No really like GOLD. It was a thick, rectangular, gold bar laying on the floor next to her dirty laundry. "Oooookay. What the hell?"

She picked it up and found it was solid. It felt real but how does one go about finding out if it is and where the hell did it come from?Darcy noticed her window was wide open, maybe some dumb kid thought it would be funny to toss in a fake gold bar to stir things up a little, who knows.

First of all a shower, coffee and some Aleve because her body was aching like hell and then a call to Jane to discuss this new thing. 'This can't be real.


	3. A New Leaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's POV. What the heck is he doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are with Loki's perspective in things and his reasoning. Remember the guy's a little coo coo sometimes because really... Taking over a planet is something all sane people do when their mad lol. Well I hope y'all like it and let me know! Kudo and comments welcome!

The night was supposed to be about checking up on the damage he'd done and relaxing a bit for the night. Finding a suitable woman to pour his attentions onto wasn't part of the plan. If anything it was the opposite but can you blame him? She was gorgeous.

Loki had decided he was going to do better for himself. Try not to be such a dick all the time and maybe cool it on the mischief stuff but that part was always hard to do.

After he'd faked his death and taken the thrown he realized it wasn't everything he'd wanted. He didn't feel as fulfilled as he thought he would. Being up on the throne just reminded him that no one actually wanted him to be there, only Odin or Thor.

Hearing day in and day out of people's concerns on whether Loki was actually dead and requests to send scouts to confirm the corpse were really starting to piss him off. The worst were the ones asking when Thor was returning and if he'd be taking the crown. He was tired of it and decided it was time for a change and turning a new leaf in another realm just might be what he needed.

Waiting for Odin to pop out of his Odinsleep, Loki kept up the façade well enough. No one questioned anything and things went smoothly. Once Odin awoke he teleported straight to the Bifrost. Heimdall eyed him in his Odin form knowing something wasn't right but not being able to pinpoint it. He requested for travel to Midgard and was granted.

As soon as he landed he let the illusion fade to plain Midgardian attire, knowing he'd be spotted instantly in his battle ready armor. Although spotted by what, he didn't know. He currently stood in the emptiest landscapes he'd seen since the glacial plains of Jotunheim only of sand instead of ice.

Letting out a sigh he headed off towards the area that he could sense the tiniest remains of magic from the Destroyer. He wanted to make sure things were coming along after he'd sent it to attack and maybe help out if he could. He really did want to turn over a new leaf and fixing his mistakes was apart of that turn over.

Arriving to the tiny town he found the buildings that had a stronger signature and checked around them discreetly. They seemed well off now. Brand new brick and wood in some places. In fact the buildings that were attacked were the best looking around the old withering buildings surrounding them.

'Hmph, maybe I did them a favor.' He thought as he strolled through the town pulling odd looks from the townsfolk with his obviously non local appearance.

Even in the Midgardian attire of a plain dark green shirt and dark gray pants, Loki emitted an air of alien aristocracy. With his jet black hair slicked back, pale skin and above average height he stood out like a sore thumb.

Realizing this he decided to mix things up a bit. The travel by Bifrost and the trek to town got him a little tired so he figured he'd take a visit to the club that was made from one of the previously destroyed buildings.

The sun was already going down so it was perfect timing that the club was opening up soon. Standing in the small alleyway behind the club he changed his appearance to his female form and figured he could go for a little male attention tonight because why not?

Slipping in he was met with writhing teens and creepy men attempting to prey on them. Sliding up to the bar and ordering a beer, Loki realized he probably wasn't going to find what he was looking for here. As if on queue a particularly creepy looking man in his 40's strolled up and started hitting on him. He was trying waaaay too hard and not getting very far.

Drinking his beer quickly he figured he'd just finish and leave maybe find another bar nearby or in another town until a small, dark haired girl slipped in and intervened.

She was beautiful. Her hair was dark and wavy but it was hard to tell the exact shade in the club's low lighting and flashing strobes. Her lips, lush, plump and covered in a dark shade. Her body was petite but her chest was extremely generous and her clothes let that be well noticed.

Playing along with her distraction, Loki began a conversation. This woman was fascinating. Her personality was harsh and biting but had an underlying warmth to it that shone when she spoke of her colleagues.

They talked about little things but Loki mostly kept the subject on her. With the alcohol she was consuming that didn't seem to come as suspicious.

Loki learned that the woman is strong but caring and has a strong sense of loyalty. That even after all the craziness she'd dealt with at the hands of science she never once thought to leave her boss's side.

She never explained what those particular situations were just that they were intense and would have sent any other intern flying.

In Loki's mind, the one thing that crept up and planted itself there was that this woman would be an excellent choice to carry his heir.

Why, you ask, would that be the one thing he's thinking about? Well in the process of Loki deciding he needed something different one aspect of that was finding someone to share his life with.

Female companions were never easy to keep due to his mischievous nature and he could only imagine that his new reputation would make things harder. Having not had contact with a woman since before his brother's coronation, he figured just finding a woman, tricking her into having his child and then taking off with said child would probably be his best bet. Then he could live on with his offspring and never have to worry about being lonely again. Of course there were other things involved in his plan for recovery but this current situation seemed to be falling perfectly into his lap.

After a few beers, shots and dancing, Loki deemed she was drunk enough to take home. He searched her mind for where her car and apartment were and did his best to make it seem like he was just a friend helping his companion home. After arriving at the girl's apartment he cast a spell to alleviate some of the haziness caused by the alcohol in her.

He was ready. He just had to have sex with her and make it seem like all was normal until the end where he could slip into his male form and finish as he needed.

Which he did and after checking her abdomen and casting a fertility spell to ensure implantation he slipped from her side and materialized a gold bar next to her bed.

The gold was for her to get along while he was gone. He needed to make sure she would be taken care of during the pregnancy and his absence. No point in leaving her to her meager earnings with child. She needed to stay healthy and be able to accommodate herself.

She seemed like a smart girl and he knew she'd take care of herself with it because he wasn't going to be along for this particular ride.

There were still things he needed to do here to redeem himself like taking a visit to a particular rich man in an iron suit who he hoped still had a drink waiting for him.


	4. An Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki pays a visit to Tony offering his knowledge in an attempt to begin his road to redemption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooohohoho, been a while huh? Sorry about that! But I've picked it back up and hopefully the story will progress further from here. Thank you for anyone actually reading these! Feedback is always welcome!!

After his departure from the dusty town of Puente Antiguo, Loki made his way to the Avengers Tower in New York. He must have miscalculated a bit because he ended up inside a bathroom, uncomfortably close to none other than Tony Stark himself. Who happened to be doing his morning laser shave.

“AH FOR FUCKS SAKE!” screamed Tony, jumping at the sudden appearance of a certain green and black someone at his back side, successfully removing a fair chunk of the side of his facial hair.

“Apologies.” Loki did not look the least bit apologetic and raised an eyebrow at the incoming glare.

“Are you FUCKING kidding me?! You know I have heart problems right?!” Inspecting his face closely, Tony glared at Loki again, who was right at his back. “Great. Just fucking great! Now you messed up my piece and I’ve got this damn meeting to be at, everyone’s gonna point it out, I’d be a laughing stock if I wasn’t the one signing their checks. Well, I don’t technically _sign_ sign them but you get the idea... and why are you here?”

“I come seeking redemption.”

“Redemption. Well, you aren’t getting anything if you plan on rubbing up on me like that, take a step back for christ sake!” Tony spat, leaving no amount of venom from his words as he shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

He had a meeting to be at five minutes ago and needed to make sure he arrived fashionably late, as always. Having a Norse god, who once tossed you out the window of your own building, literally pop up out of nowhere tended to cause greater delays. So, he was looking at not only being fashionably late but also in a fucking terrible mood.

“Okay, what are you doing _here_ , when I last saw you you were strapped up like Hannibal Lector headed back to Asgard and for fuck’s sake. Back. A. Way.”

Taking two steps back and no more, Loki kept his chin held high as always, never wanting to show a smidge of weakness.

“What on earth do you mean?”

Tony looked back at him through the mirror with an expectant stare. Did he always ask stupid questions like this?

“I seem to remember you offering me a drink in the past and was hoping my reply was not forgotten.”

“Okay, well you did toss me out of the top floor of my tower afterwards, Green Goblin, sooo yeah, it’s not exactly renewable.”

Loki paused for a moment unsure of what Anthony meant by the odd name but he chose to ignore it. “I do… apologize. I was a little… under the influence at the time.” He turned away, hoping he was successful in hiding the vulnerable look in his eye when he thought of the Other and Thanos.

“Hmm, yeah, so you were, what, drunk?” Confused But Still Handsome Eyebrow Raise™.

“Something like that.” Loki looked away, clenching his jaw in irritation. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. He could always just go find the gi-

“Okay, but what do I get?” This was not something Tony had considered ever in the past, but the opportunity to get something from the high and mighty brother of Thor was priceless.

“My cooperation. Anything you need, I will gladly use whatever skills and knowledge I have to help.” With Loki’s magical and scientific knowledge and his fighting skills, he was sure he could be placed in an offensive position in battle. Possibly help with reconnaissance when there were no enemies.

Cue the CBSHER™. “Really? Anything?”

Loki stood up straighter, realizing the man’s inventiveness knew no bounds. “Within decent standards, considering my skills.”

Tony scrunched his face up in disappointment. No fun. “But why here? Can’t you go do some good deed bullshit with Nick or Cap even? I bet he’d even let you touch his shield. That thing’s pretty damn sweet. Or your bro? Wouldn’t he be over the fucking moon to see his wittle brovah trying to be a good guy?”

“Would you rather have me in the company of unintelligible buffoons or here, where I can actually do some good?” Irritation showing through his voice at the thought of having to metaphorically grovel at his so-called brother’s feet.

“Honestly? I would rather have your green leather ass back on Dungeons and Dragons in Space than anywhere near my planet. But if you insist,” Tony waved an arm around to emphasize his mocking presentation. “Welcome to Avengers Tower! Now don’t let Spidey see you or he’ll freak. You villians really need to look into different color schemes, green is seriously getting over used.”

“Is not your ally green?”

“Yeah, but he can’t help it. You guys knowingly fill your walk in closets with emerald pumps and jade scarves, like seriously. Stop shopping together, you’re making your mother's worry.”

“I shop with no one.” He practically spit the words. He conjured all his clothes himself, thank you very much.

“Alright, well I’ve got to fix the Van Dyke,” he gestured to his ruined facial hair. “Well, now it’s more of a Balbo if I work it right. Yeah if… can just…” Tony trailed off, adjusting the laser trimmer to get the spot on the other side to match.

Loki waited impatiently until he was done before clearing his throat.

“Oh! Yeah, so I was thinking you could do some work with Bruce. You know, the guy with his name across the bottom of your boot.”

Loki was confused. What did he mean by that? There was no name written at the bottom of his boot.

“Didn’t catch that one? Ah, it’s okay, I’ll show ya later. Anyway, I’ll contact him before my meeting, get you two meeting up while I’m out and have you settled into the lab.” Tony stared at Loki with a changing expression, as if he were considering something but wasn’t sure. Apparently, he decided it was worth a shot and turned around to look at him face to face.

Loki only now realized they were eye level and he looked down noticing past the bare chest and towel around his waist, Tony was wearing his platform shoes. With a raised eyebrow he made eye contact once again.

“What, I can’t feel tall when I shave? Whatever, doesn’t bother me. Look. When I get back we’ll set you up in a wing building but,” he paused dramatically to ensure Loki understood this would be a part of his redemption, “I get to throw you outta the window.”

Clenching his jaw again, Loki realized this was going to be a hell of a journey to be good. He closed his eyes, sighing heavily, knowing this was inevitable. He nodded.

A satisfied grin grew on Tony’s face. Yes, he was going to like having Loki under his thumb. But he needed to build something to retain his powers or else one small shift in that bag of cats and he’ll be off from the inside of Avengers Tower. Not something he was willing to allow.

“Good, now you can hang out here until Bruce comes. He’ll be up in about twenty minutes.” He turned around to fix his hair and then looked back. “You can leave now. Like go sit on the couch or something, you’re freaking me out.”

“Thank you.”

Now, Tony was scared. Yeah, this guy was really freaking him out with the pleasantries. “Uh, yeah, okay. Just don’t hug me.”

Loki raised an eyebrow then made his way to the large sitting area.

Tony stared at himself for a few minutes, not quite understanding what just happened. He was very good at taking control of situations, even if he wasn’t sure why they were happening. It was just something he was born with. This though, was something he seriously needed to grasp. Loki, the god of mischief, brother of Thor, galactic creep who tried taking over the earth via wormhole over New York, wanted redemption. He sighed and closed his eyes.

“Jarvis, Klonopin.” A small compartment from the mirror emerged with two small pills inside.

“Anything else sir?” came the disembodied voice of Jarvis.

“No I’m good but keep them on hand. I think I’m gonna be needing these more often.”


End file.
